It's England's Fault
by TennisPrincessLucia
Summary: So a witch who loves England and despises America for what he did to England, so to sum it up, she is like the Belarus for England. So she wants America out of the picture, but since she can't kill him, she does something else. Yaoi. FrUk, GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! I am in love with HETALIA, also with my girlfriend, but anyways I have been incredibly busy and I have a writer's block with my current stories!**

**America: HEY EVERYONE, THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!**

**Me: Excuse me, HELLO, The Hero has already been here.**

**America: BUT I AM THE HERO.**

**Me: I know, but I am also the Heroine, so yeah. Anyways you do know what I am gonna do to you in this fanfics, don't you, Hero?**

**America: UGH, WHY DID IT TO ME NOT IGGY OR FRANCE OR MATTIE OR ANYONE ELSE?**

**Me: Because why not?**

**America: …**

**Disclaimer: I DUN NOT OWN HETALIA! (England: WHY! Your English is worse than America's and I didn't think that was possible!)**

**Warning: Cussing, Hetalia, and yeah, yaoi, etc.**

**Pairing: FrUk (for sure), GerIta (For sure), USxAnother Nation or maybe even MicroNation (Your choice has to be male!), CanadaxPrussia (Maybe).**

**Summary: So a witch or whatever, cause magic doesn't exist, who loves England and despises America for what he did to England, cast a curse or spell on America, since she couldn't kill him, she made him something England misses the most, his little boy, America… **

America was playing this new game that Japan had suggested to him, it was called dread out, he knew nothing about it, except for the fact that it was a horror game, he really didn't want to play this alone but seeing as everyone he called were busy and he was so freaking bored, he really didn't have a choice. As he was playing, he kept screaming at the jump scares, and when he was sort of calming down his power went out, causing him to have a 'heart attack' (A/N The end, jk).

Seeing as he couldn't continue playing, he decided to go to sleep, but before he could attempt to go to sleep, his phone rang, thinking it was Iggy, he answered, "Hello?"

"…" heavy breathing came from the phone.

"Um… Iggy, if this is some kind of prank… or Mattie, or any other nation, I swear I am gonna…" his voice was shaking with fear and was interrupted by the voice telling him to go to his basement, "wait…" before he could talk or complete what he was gonna say, the person hung up.

America weighing his options, decided to go to the basement seeing as he would definitely not be going to sleep tonight, with someone potentially being in his house. As he walked down the stairs to his basement, he called out, "HELLO, IS ANYBODY IN HERE?"

"I am, there is no need to yell," a voice calmly stated behind him.

America whipped around to face the new voice, finding a lady wearing a cloak (or is it a robe?), "um… who are you? Why are you in my house?"

"Well, Alfred F. Jones, I am Serenity, I am Arthur's old witch apprentice, and I know what you did to him, how dare you hurt the one I love, I am getting sick and tired of him always talking about how much he missed America, 'oh, why did America leave me? Oh, why couldn't he come back to me?' Oh, boo hoo! I honestly don't care about you, in fact, I want you dead, but seeing as I can't kill you, I will make you to what you truly are, and what my beloved England misses?"

"WELL, SERENITY, YOU DO KNOW THAT HE IS DATING SOMEONE ALREADY, RIGHT? THERE IS NO WAY HE'LL… MMPH!" Alfred said tauntingly, thinking that he had won, however she tied him with ropes and taped his mouth, with magic (obviously).

"Well, when I am done with you, Arthur will be so thankful to me, that he'll surely leave that stupid frog for me and if not, then I will do something to that frog! Antra Koota Manta Tootreh Conta Guutra…"

Before Serenity could finish her chant, Tony had attacked her and forced to run from the basement, "damn, the spell didn't finish, fudge, I guess I'll have to try again and make sure that little green freak isn't there!" muttered Serenity.

America was currently lying in his bed, where Tony had laid him after untying him; he started to stir awake to the sound of his alarm clock, "ugh, what happen… huh is that my voice?" The sound of America's voice was very high, it sounded like a… a preteen girl maybe even a teenage girl, but a girl's voice nonetheless.

America rushed to the mirror, and instead of the America we all know and love today, there in his place stood a small girly looking boy, he was wearing only his bomber jacket so he could tell he wasn't a girl (A/N Um… he looks like Rhyme from The world ends with you).

He looked through his closet to see if he could find any clothes that would fit him, and he found a short and an old jacket of Canada's when they were younger. After putting them on, the jacket was still big on him, he looked like a tomboy girl; he grabbed a beanie and put it on. He set off to the white house to tell his boss what happened.

When he arrived at the white house, he was immediately detained by the guards when he tried to enter the President's office, "look, I am telling you that the president knows me, tell him that there is a guy here with the name Alfred F. Jones! Tell him that it is very important!"

After the guards told the president that he was there, they escorted him to the President's office, "Alfred? You can't be Alfred," said his very confused boss.

"DUDE LIKE LISTEN TO ME, SO THERE IS THIS…"

After retelling all the things that happened, his boss was shocked to say the least, "wait, but the world meeting is here, tomorrow, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, Boss, there is nothing we can do, NOT EVEN ME THE HERO, all we can do is have you tell the Nations what happen, WITH ME, THE HERO, BY YOUR SIDE!"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Well, because they won't believe me, they'll think that I am either some kid who is making up BS or was put up by me to do this, though that makes no sense since the HERO, me, knows not to expose us to humans!"

His boss sighs as he agrees, seeing as America had resorted to puppy dog eyes and it looked so innocent on him.

**Me: So the next chapter is gonna be with in the world meeting, yeah, so who should America be with, if you don't tell me, I'll either do Sealand, Lithuania, Poland, or Switzerland!**

**America: Why me? And why a girl!**

**Me: No you are a guy, you checked!**

**America: Ok, but why those people.**

**Me: Well because they are the smaller nations and you look like a little teenager, so I can't put you with Canada or UK. I could put you with Japan, but I most likely won't.**

**America: UGH! THIS IS SO UNCOOL, YOU CAN'T TREAT THE HERO LIKE THIS!**

**Me: Ignore him, also pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey y'all. I am back!**

**America: SO IS THE HERO!**

**England: Great, now the annoying duo is back please enjoy this story!**

**America: Are you considering Russia to be with me, Author?**

**Me: Maybe, since it is one of my favorite pairing, but I really want to have one of the younger looking nations, but I could do it if it gets enough like suggestion.**

**America: … **

**Russia: Become one with me, da?**

**Disclaimer: No owny dis anime called Hetalia. (England: UGH, Will you bloody stop!?)**

**Warning: In 1****st**** chapter**

**Summary: In 1****st**** chapter**

**Autor's note: So the meeting is the G8's meeting, but with Prussia because he was too awesome to miss this.**

**Pairings: FrUk (for sure), GerIta (For sure), USxAnother Nation or maybe even MicroNation (Your choice has to be male!), CanadaxPrussia (Maybe).**

America was standing next to his boss as he retold the story America told him, which got all the stares of the nations.

"Ve~ So is that… boy… next to you, America?" questioned Italy as he jumped over to America, "Ve~ He is so cute!"

"Wait, for all we know that bloody git could be playing a joke on us," reasoned England.

"WELL, I AM THE HERO! ALSO THIS IS YOUR FAULT IGGY, THIS CRAZY PSYCHO CHICK WHO IS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, DID THIS TO ME!" exclaimed the seriously frustrated American.

"Wait someone in love with Angleterre, Amérique obviously making this up, how can anyone love Angleterre? Except for moi, I can't see anyone loving Angleterre," said France.

"OH, SHUT IT YOU BLOODY FROG, THERE ARE A FEW PEOPLE WHO CAN LOVE ME, AND HAVE," yelled a flushed English man.

"She said her name was Serenity, England, doesn't that ring a bell!" yelled America as he was about to shake England back and forth out of frustration.

"Serenity? Ok, even if I know this Serenity, there is no way that she would do that to you, and she shouldn't know a spell to turn someone younger, it's to advance, also even if she did, there would be no way you would turn out to look like this, you would look like your colony days," reasoned England.

"Well she never finished her spell; Tony had chased her out before she could finished! Can we now believe ME! If you don't ask me something only I could know!" yelled America as he tried to force it through their thick skulls that he was being honest.

"Guys, can I ask him a question?" questioned Canada, which got the response of 'who're you?' and 'wah, there's a ghost!'.

"Yeah, go ahead, Matthieu," agreed France.

"Whose older, me or you?" asked Canada.

"Um…" America hesitated as he started to shift his eyes, "um… I am actually a girl this blonde guy like picked up on the street to pull a prank on you guys."

"What!? America, just tell them the truth, we all know that you are the older one, this is not helping your case!" yelled his boss.

"Well," America started to scuff his shoes to the ground, "technically, I may have become a country before Canada, but he was born before me and settled before me also, so Canada is the older one."

(A/N Ok, so like this is like a huge debate between this, but I did research and on one website, Idc if you agree or not, but on that website it told me that in the comic, it was stated Canada was older, Idk if it was a legit site but that is my source)

Every nation, sans America and Canada, were stunned, "oh, it is you, America. So it is England's fault that you are young, well we can now trust him, since the answer to that question was something only us two know," confirmed Canada.

"Vait, so vhy does America call himself the older brother sometimes vhen he vas around you?" questioned the awesome, Prussia.

"Because I can," answered America.

"Ok, now that you've convinced me, you bloody git. Can you tell me anything she said last night that could indicate what she was trying to do to you? Because just because you turned younger, doesn't mean she meant that? Being stopped in the middle of a spell is very dangerous, America," said England as he started to examine America to see what that evil did to his body.

"Um, the last thing I remember her say was that, 'you would leave that stupid frog' for her because you would be so happy with what she did to me," recalled America as he sat down in his chair tired from standing all day.

"Can ve please start the meeting? Ve can discuss this later!" yelled a now impatient Germany. (A/N I wonder if he is this uptight during his German Sparkle Parties! Also America's boss already left.)

As the meeting 'started', it was quieter than most meeting, seeing as almost every nations' got one thing on their mind, America and how were they gonna fix it.

England was contemplating on what Serenity could mean by that, 'well, let's see what I used to talk to her about, um… America's childness, Colony America, his cuteness, how much he missed him,… wait I see a pattern, but there is no way… wait there is.'

"I've got it!" yelled England, causing all the nations around him to jump, and stare at him.

"Engrand-san? What do you got?" questioned Japan as he was in a middle of presenting his idea, which was just agreeing with America's idea about a superhero fighting their economy's problem, or whatever it was.

"I got why Serenity would do this to that bloody idiot and why she would think that it would be enough to bring her and me together!"

All the nations in the room looked intrigued, well except for America as he fell asleep after giving his awesome hero idea, "vell, vhy did she do vhat she did to America for?" questioned Germany seeing as he was the one in charge most of the time.

"Well, I remember whenever she was around, I was being sore about America succeeding from me, and I guess that's all I ever talked about around her, so I am reasoning that since she knows she can't kill a nation, she wanted to do something to that idiot that would please me, like…"

"Rike America-san as a colony again, right, Engrand-san?" conducted Japan, interrupting England as he caught onto what he trying to say.

"Yes, exactly, but seeing as her spell was interrupted, she will come back to finish it, so we might need to keep an eye out for America…" conducted Japan, watching a lot of detective animes to know what he was doing.

"Great, does that mean you are gonna babysit me? DUDE, I AM THE HERO AND HEROES DON'T NEED NO PROTECTING!" yelled America, his pride seriously being damage, he started to pout.

"Amerique, this is serious, if someone is after you, and they want to do harm, you need someone there to protect you," reasoned France as he was getting protective and worried for his 'son', America didn't stop his pout. (A/N I LOVE THE F.A.C.E FAMILY).

"Also, Al, you were extremely lucky that your alien friend, um… Tony…, was there, the lady could've done serious damage to you!" yelled Mattie as he wanted to get it through America's head, seeing as he continued to pout.

"I believe it might take two protectors at a time for America, you guys don't know Serenity like I do, I believe she is strong enough to take on two nations, three would be too much for her though," added England giving his two cents into the idea of a protector for America.

"Ve! I would love watching America, we could make pasta and make pasta and oh did I mention we would make pasta!" exclaimed Italy.

"I also think that ve should explain to the other nations vhat is going on and have them also vatch him, seeing as the psycho chick might get used to the same protectors over and over, right, vest?" replied Prussia, because he was too awesome to not care for his friend.

"Right! So ve all agree that America will need protectors, so let's discuss vho vould take first vatch," leaded Germany.

"Don't I have a say in this? This is so unawesome!" pouted America as he slumped in his chair and folded his arms.

"UNAWESOME? IT'S IS A TOTALLY AWESOME IDEA IF THE GREAT AND AWESOME PRUSSIA AGREES WITH IT, also America, belive it or not, in the state you are now, you will need protection, and she does know where you live," replied Prussia, hearing America insult his awesomeness.

As the nations started to discuss the first protectors, America continued to stay in his pouty child pose, hating being a defenseless nation, seeing as he was the hero.

**Me: Hey! So yeah, I have no idea what to do next! So you do you want to be the first protectors? Remember, 2 of them, so if no one votes then the first people to watch him will be Canada, France, and England, I know it's three, but the F.A.C.E family dude.**

**America: DUDE, I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING I AM THE WORLD'S SUPERPOWER AND A HERO!**

**Me: Well, you are in a kid's body so you do look like you need help.**

**America: I don't!**

**France: it's ok, Amerique, you can trust Papa France to protect you.**

**America: … Please review and don't suggest these France, Canada, or England!**

**Me: Welp, at least France got to you to say that! Yay, bye for now!**


End file.
